What Happened in Cryosleep?
by garnmcgaughn
Summary: When season 5 left off we knew a bit of what was to come, but what if that was only the half of it? 125 years is a long time to be 'asleep' and with events unfolding who could predict what came next. The story starts from Madi's point of view but we soon discover she is not alone.
1. Chapter 1

I don't think either Clarke or I was prepared for what awaited us in cryosleep.

From what I've picked up from the others only the two of us had anything special happen during the 125 year period. But I expected that because well I just knew. I know I know it sounds like I'm talking in riddles so let me start from the beginning.

—-

At some point after closing my eyes on Clarke's face and drifting off I felt my mental awareness tugged in a different direction. It felt like I woke up; I could touch, feel, smell but I knew it wasn't true.

"Greetings Madi kom Louwoda Kliron"

I blinked to clear my eyes as a figure appeared before me in the woods of my now destroyed home. "Becca?" I'd only recently seen her in visions burned alive but I knew in my gut it was her. "What?.." but a raised hand paused my query.

"Gaia has done what I attempted and failed. I never wanted my bloodline to stand alone but to use the Flame as a connection through all time. " with a small wave she urged me to follow her which I did with no fear. Why would I fear my ancestor?

"But Gaia has done nothing other than help me see..."

"Ah now you understand my child. Gaia has opened you fully to the Flame, but you took the first step when you changed the password. You fully accepted it as one with you."'

We had entered a clearing and headed towards another figure that appeared triggering fear and love within Madi at his sight. She understood the fear as this was the one who condemned Becca to death but love? How was that even possible? She was answered a moment later when Becca approached greeting him with a hug and a chastise kiss. Madi was awash with confusion and understand as memories within the Flame answered her just as Becca spoke.

"I'm sure you are aware who this is but also confused. This is Bill Cadogan my husband." She paused as she let my mind catch up. "The grounders saying 'head over heart' grew over the years following what the two of us understood as a necessary sacrifice but that is for later."

"We thought it better to explain some history to the both of you so to better understand what exactly is happening." His voice was deep and calm but that wasn't what caught her attention. As he had spoken another figure had appeared, one she knew very well.

Clarke stood beside him with her smile lightning up her face and a nod in Madi's direction. Normally I would have run into her arms but the feeling of the situation had me returning Clarke's greeting before returning my attention to our 'guides' I guess would be appropriate.

"A long time ago" Becca began after a nod as well in Clarke's direction. " humanity was a lot more segregated than that we know of today. But one group that caught my attention was what some called Native Americans. They had many other names over the years but that has no bearing on this story. They intrigued me with their love and closeness to nature and the spirit within oneself. I felt that if we could get ourselves back to that uniform frame of mind that just possibly it might have been the break to save humanity" Becca sighs with a morose look on her face. " unfortunately Allie 1 had the opposite effect, I made it too singular. In some ways over the years that has also been the downside of version 2 which you now call The Flame. A singular entity with hundreds of years of untapped knowledge, answers to thousands of questions lost because of fear of opening oneself up to the unknown."

"These Natives as they opened themselves up to the world would go on what was called vision quests. " Bill continued smoothly " when you Madi" he nodded in my direction " accepted the help of those before you, that removed the final barrier blocking yourself from such a quest. Clarke, your road has been much harder but your acceptance of yourself and those around you have given us hope that revealing what you are missing will allow you to flourish. " with a slight bow of his head towards Madi he then turns back to Clarke. "If you shall just follow me we shall begin. " with that he turned his back and wandered into the woods closely followed by Clarke after i gave her an encouraging nod.

"Now Madi Griffin, let us begin."


	2. Chapter 2

I had no idea what to expect as I followed Becca. Part of me had wanted to run after Clarke but there was a calmness to this place that made me at ease and a knowledge that this whatever it was needed to happen.

"Take a seat here and let your mind at ease." Becca motioned to an impossibility of the real world. A beautifully crafted throne for lack of a better world created out of a living tree. As I sat down the seat actually shifted to fit me perfectly.

"Blood of my Blood" I looked forward again at Becca's voice then felt her thumb press between my brows. I needed no mirror to know a Nightblood thumbprint took the place of the Heda jewel. "I, the first welcome you to this place." The seat seemed to embrace me closer but fear was the furthest from my mind. Enlightenment seemed in the forefront as if a key opened a hidden door I never knew I wished open.

"Welcome Madi and well met" a new voice shocked me slightly out of my thoughts. A new older male stood before me, vaguely familiar but a stranger all the same. A cut to his hand confirmed my suspicion when black blood pooled fourth. " I am second, grandson of Becca and here is my story" a second fingerprint overlaid on her forehead as his memory took hold.

—  
"We must protect the chip!" A younger version of.. Eric.. appeared. "If taking up my grandmothers legacy is what is required then that is what I will do!" He was face to face with an elderly lady holding what Madi assumes was The Flame tight to her chest. An increasing banging broke into Madi's subconscious memory as it expanded to reveal an ongoing battle to destroy any and technology, identical to the fall of Allie in Polis but she was never actually there.

—

"That was my grandparents ultimate sacrifice. They knew the impossibility of overcoming the hatred of technology so close to the first Praimfaya." Madi's heart ached as she began to understand what had happened with Becca truthfully.

Over the next while a mix of genders, ages and appearances appeared before her. After the first couple, all that passed between them was a greeting before their thumbprint was added to her forehead along with some history. She learned of the start of the Flamekeepers and the secrecy of the Flame. How generations had passed and all that remained of the catastrophe were stories and rumours but they secretly passed it on. It wasn't until someone later; she had lost awareness of the passage of time so that the next individual before her caught her full attention.

"Greetings Madi, something of myself has caught your attention."

Stumbling slightly after so long without much conversation I pondered before answering. "You show a very close resemblance to the people of my tribe. But there also should I say aura around you?"

Nodding in acceptance he continued. "By my time most had completely forgotten about technology and reverted to our wild roots growing into the different tribes you know. But a new danger had arose, as the tribes expanded so did the divisions between them. My gift to you young one is an important one; for I am Samuel kom  
#shadow first of the commanders.

—-

When my awareness expanded after entering his vision I was able to piece together that I was within the Flamekeepers temple in Polis. Like the space pod in the middle of the room wasn't enough of a giveaway from the stories Clarke told me over the years!

"Priestess we must do something!" My attention is caught by a much much younger Samuel on his knees before someone decked out similar to that of Gaia making who she was obvious. " the clans verge on the brink of war yet we just stand around watching it happen. Hasn't enough bloodshed happened that you would not at least consider listening to reason? The Flame was meant to bring the clans together why will you not let me take it as is my birthright!"

The scene blurs slightly and you can tell night has arrived although not how long. Suddenly the room is filled with shadowy figures and a battle ensues but the only part I can make sense of is of Samuel and the priestess in the middle. Within it seems minutes the battle is over with Samuel holding his side over the injured priestess. "Bring honour back to your family. Do not allow a repeat of tonight to happen again. " Madi watches as the bloodstained box holding the Flamee was passed to Samuel. With a final breath she breaths what Madi knows are her final words.  
"Ascende Superius"

"You see, those warriors it turned out were the Nightbloods of the other clans. They had heard rumours of the Flame as was their birthright but they had also become corrupted by their upbringing within the hostile clans and a want for power." Samuel glanced at a downed tree trunk beside me which fashioned itself into a chair for which he gladly sank his lanky form into with a sigh. " we needed somehow to protect the Flame but also allow an acceptable succession process. I believed as I had said that it was my purpose so I took the Flame hoping for some insight. I spent it seems ages trying but only getting glimpses; it had been a few generations since it had actually been used so we all were guessing. It wasn't until a Flamekeeper  
Initiate came across a journal of Becca's that the answer presented itself. The process as you yourself have now gone through and lead to Becca's physical end.

"But, what about me?" All this talk about doom and gloom and endings was breaking through the peace and serenity of this haven leaving me worried for myself.

"You, young one have little to fear of our ends. Becca and myself were feared and alone where you have Klarke and others to stand with you. My time with you draws at an end for now but know now that you are never truly ever alone and you just but ask and we shall help as we are able.

For the next period of time it felt as if her head was about to explode. The time of the Commanders brought the Flame and the Flamekeepers from a hidden organization to one leading all of humanity left on earth as they knew it. Fights and wars that sprung up between clans and sometimes within them were quickly dealt with. But the roll of the Commander continued to expand.

A young man entered the clearing no older than Madi herself. All the others she had seen had been at least adults, so why a Commander almost as young and she?

"Greetings Madi, I see your confusion and can guess you wonder about my age. I was only 16 when I myself took the Flame but for only a month before my life was suddenly cut short. Not as was thought at the time, assassination but just pure dumb luck. My death threw the Flamekeepers into a panic with no second to take my place so soon. It was my death that unfortunately lead to what you grew up to dread, the taking of young Nightbloods from their families to train and learn only to most likely die at the next conclave. You have started the change for the future by bypassing the process but you aren't any less of a Commander than any before you, even the one called Bloodreina.


	3. Chapter 3

It was hard to walk away from Madi like that, I just wanted to wrap her in my arms and not let go. I had no idea what was happening, the last thing I remembered was Bellamy's face and then I was awake wandering through this forest. Seeing her made following Becca's husband easier and harder at the same time.

"So I can guess the reason Madi is here is that she is Heda but what about me? She said my path was more of a challenge but what path is that?" The question had been digging at me since she said it.

"It used to be said. Be careful of belief for after time it can become fact. You are a Heda in your own way and The Flame has touched your life as well. While it's true there can only be one Heda, you are different, you truly are the Commander of Death." He paused watching my face but I'm sure it showed just as much confusion as I felt. "When you took both the chip and The Flame you opened yourself to the City of Light. The city itself was of Becca's devising based off ancient Valhalla; a place for the dead to gather until they could meet again.

I almost tripped myself as I heard those last words. So often I had heard them, but since the City of Light I had wondered their true meaning. "Lexa?"

As if I had called her; maybe I even had? All I know is she appeared and I'm not ashamed to admit that I ran into her arms.

"Oh my Klarke my love it's alright." It felt like heaven being in her arms again even if it wasn't entirely real. I looked deep into her eyes and received a soft kiss which felt real enough. "Despite my want to continue explanations are in order." With a look that was purely her she kissed my forehead a last time before leading me towards a fallen tree looking ideally as a couch. As we sat I noticed for the first time that we were alone.

"Where did..."

"Do not worry, part of what I have been tasked to explain to you should answer your questions. In my life I was part in giving you the name of Waneheda but I nor anyone alive were aware of the ramifications of such. The Flame was the leading factor drawing my hand unknown by myself as it felt the need arising. It was given to you and believed that by killing you that person would be given command of death but that was partially wrong. You my love are Waneheda; one with death that is true but you are also full of life. The fight within the City of Light was not only a physical one but mental as well. You broke down walls within yourself and started on your path to become a true Waneheda.

"A true Waneheda you say but still I'm confused what that has to do with anything. We just destroyed the planet and are in cryosleep; or at least I assume waiting for it's return. "

"For you death has been your enemy. My people had learned to respect and honour it but yours fear it. Many religions of past eras had their own way of dealing with death but yours needed something."

"A connection"

"Correct, and you are the connection between those now and those before. You have seen the pain in your comrades, it's that care that made me love you even more. To give them hope for the future has always been a strong suit for you, now you can help them heal from the past.

"Could I..."

"I'm sorry Klarke but our time as living has passed. We are here for you; as Madi, just a thought away but for now my time is coming to a close as their are others who wish time with you. When we meet again. "

"When we meet again" I did my hardest not to cry but failed as a few tears leaked out as we exchanged a parting kiss. I wasn't afraid anymore, we WOULD meet again there was no longer any may about it. It was like a huge emptiness inside of me has started to fill as we talked and I knew I would never be alone again.

—-

Some time had passed since Lexa has wandered off as I comprehended all she had said. Something within me said she was with Madi now but that was all I could gather. A snapping twig brought my attention back to my surroundings and a bit of a shock. Standing before me were a group of people who I never thought I'd see again; Lincoln, Jasper and Maya Anya, Roan and Finn.

"Hey Clarke" Finns voice was almost a punch in the gut hearing it again. "I wanted to let you know that you did what you had to do and there are no bad feelings towards you." Now that WAS a punch in the gut. I never realized until he had spoken it how much it was still effecting me. "I was spiralling out of control and nothing short of death would have stopped my mental collapse" with that he walked forward to embrace me in a hug and kiss to my forehead then he returned to the group. Next was a bit of a surprise as Anya and Roan stepped forward together.

"Clarke you have done amazing and far surpassed what either Anya or myself expected of you. It was a surprise to both of us here" he slightly raised their joined hands " but know as we have learned that death is not the end."

"Know that we are at peace waiting for you all when we meet again." Anya stepped forward offering me a brief hug before I clasped arms with Roan.

I didn't even see Jasper coming as I was suddenly wrapped in his arms and a peal of laughter I discovered came from Maya watching us.

"Sorry!" He had a bit of an ashamed look on his face but it quickly disappeared as I returned his hug. "It feels like it's been so long I'm just finding out now all that happened to you. I was going to get you to pass on a message from be but that's not required anymore. Umm yeah so it's good to see you again."

"Wha? Yeah it's great seeing you again and glad you and Maya were able to find each other again. What did you mean about a message?" Monty would be the recipient I was certain, something was up I could tell by their faces.

"I'm sorry Clarke but that is not our story to tell but know that your questions will be answered in time. " Maya gave me an apologetic look as she came to stand beside Jasper.

After giving Maya a quick hug trying to ignore the twist in my stomach I turned to the final person before me. Lincoln and myself had never gotten along well back in Arkadia. It felt so long ago but also just yesterday in some ways.

"I'm almost glad to see you Lincoln. It truly is unfortunate what has befallen Octavia since your death. I've been keeping an eye on her since the bunker was opened but I've been at a loss. So much has happened to her that neither Bellamy or myself have been able to connect with her through her inner torment."

"Greetings Waneheda, that is my reason for meeting you here today and one of the true reasons of your position. " with a motion of his head he urged me to follow him as we began to walk through to woods leaving the others behind. " the true value of your position is to help the understanding of the unknown path that we all have taken. Death is not the end but just a step along the journey we all take. My beloveds journey will continue to be long and hard until she can begin to accept herself again and understand that truthfully she is never truly alone. "He stopped along the path and picked a flower growing there which he passed to me. " give her this flower along with the words 'My heart, my fire, my morning flower' and she will know what you say is genuine. Let her open herself in her slumber for our tie crosses boundaries if only she allows it."

I couldn't speak my throat completely choked up with emotion I could only nod as I took the flower and held it close to my heart.

"Now let us go see how your Nightblood has fared"


	4. Chapter 4

My mind was still going over everything I had learned about my predecessors. So much had changed over the decades that it almost made what I've gone through seem minuscule.

"Well Madi, you seem to be taking everything in stride rather than dwelling on it." I glanced up to see Lexa coming to take a seat beside me. " We had a feeling as you grew that you would be an important person."

I glanced sharply in surprise at her words. " What do you mean about as I grew? You've never met me before now and I'm certain I've never met you."

"Ah but you are mistaken young Nightblood." Lexa let out a sly smile and her eyes actually seemed to sparkle in humour. "You see, we've known about you your entire life."

I was floored by this revelation. I knew there was way more to this and had a feeling that was her story to tell but still... "Umm continue?" I felt a bit of fear growing but her calm smile helped to ease it.

"As you know from your childhood we collected Nightbloods after their 5th birthday to begin their training. What is not public knowledge is that we purposely missed select children as you were one."

I was thankful for the pause, we were connected through The Flame so of course she would understand my thoughts. This entire experience has been eye opening and surprising. To find out my childhood fear was a fabrication would explain my capture years before.

"You see, another lesson passed down through history is a saying about 'not putting all your eggs in one basket'. There was an honest fear of a coup with all our initiatives in a single location. Because of this it was decided that a wildcard would be allowed. When the hunt for Nightbloods occurred the head of the Flamekeepers was given discretion to 'miss' a child if it felt right. You were one of those children."

A memory came to me then, I was five again sitting with my parents at our table. The Flame must be involved because I'd never been able to remember both my parents or this far back. I had been telling them my fears of being watched the past month but with no proof they told me I was just imagining things. Now I knew differently, I had been watched, the Flamekeepers had found me but given me a respite.

"Yes we did, of your generation you were the only given such a chance. But it did not end there as with the others given the chance. We kept track of each of you over time to see who you each truly were. Sadly most had to be removed before they became a danger. You showed a strength within yourself but never let it guide you that's something that myself and the others found endearing of you. As the events happened over the past decade we knew that if required you would be ideal."

I was at a loss for words, I had never expected to learn so much or have so many questions I never knew I had be answered.

"Now my time with you for now is nearing its end but I do believe that My Klarke should be... and here she is."

I looked up to see Clarke and I believe it was Lincoln walking into the clearing.

Clarke POV

I was mulling over everything I had learned when something caused me to look up. Across the clearing stood Madi and Lexa just finishing a conversation themselves. Lincoln rested his hand lightly on my shoulder in farewell before fading into the woods. I wasted no time in joining my two loves in an embrace that felt perfect.

"Please tell me that the lessons and surprises are almost over" I said it with a smile showing I was partially joking before sharing a chastise kiss with Lexa and placing one on Madi's forehead after a slight pause. "What do you have here?" I lightly touched the mark on her forehead where the Heda jewel usually rested.

"I met with my ancestors... " I guess my face gave my confusion away " each marked me as we met passing on their knowledge and stories. You would be amazed to know how busy my head was until I got the hang of it all. I also learned that my youth was not all I thought it was." I knew there was way more to this and couldn't wait to find out what.

"And so you shall my love." My head shot towards Lexa's. I was still not used to this open mind aspect of this place. " I have a final admission to both of you before I leave you to converse. Before I do know that you can remain here as long as you require but you must leave as one. " She looked at me when she said that and yeah I really didn't want to leave her now that we had found each other again. But with what I've learned she was only a thought away so I nodded in acceptance. Lexa smiled at me before she continued knowing how hard that decision was. "The last thing I have to admit is that your meeting in the village was not entirely by fate but a hopefully directed push... Before you ask Klarke that is part of Madi's tale to tell" I literally had to bite my tongue on that one and smiled sheepishly. "But for now that is all I have to say other than When we Meet Again"

"When we Meet Again" both Madi and I responded before Lexa embraced us both in a final hug before she making her exit leaving the two of us behind.

"Okay so what was that about your childhood?" I wrapped my arms around Madi enjoying the closeness.

"Well I found out I never had to worry about being found by the Flamekeepers..." She then proceeded to tell me all she had learned before it was my turn to do the same. I was shocked with the amount of mysteries the Flamekeepers had within their ranks and she seemed interesting in my new 'abilities' or was that one of the Commanders sharing her mind... I didn't care we would deal with everything as it happened. First things first it was time to return Home...


	5. Chapter 5

Clarke POV

Oh if only I had known, I was confused when Jordan had awoken Bellamy and myself but soon things started to make sense. Monty and Harper were gone; I now understood Jaspers last message but something told me I would be seeing him soon anyways.

It was time to wake the others and that was a decision in itself. I didn't tell either of them why I wanted Madi awake first just that it should be done. Jordan was rightfully confused not knowing much about us; Bellamy I just asked for him to trust me and he did without question. So now we stood before Madi's thawing pod, with a hiss the chamber unsealed and began to open. I noticed something as I glanced in at her, the mark on her forehead still remained.

—-

Madi POV

As if nothing had happened the first face I saw as I woke was the same as the last.. Clarke's. But there was a stranger with her and Bellamy, something was familiar but I couldn't place it.

"We meet again" Clarke smiled as she offered her arm to help me out. It was our key phrase, proof that we both remembered what had happened.

"From here to Valhalla." I replied that I too did remember. Our handclasp had a hidden reaction as well. "I'm sorry for your loss" I just knew once we touched who the stranger was. By the slight widening of Clarke's eyes she was as unprepared.

"What's going on here?" Bellamy cut in catching both of us off guard.

"That can wait, let's wake the others then we can talk. There is a lot to discuss and Clarke needs to have a talk with your sister.

"What's that on your forehead?" That was Jordan, it was weird just knowing his name like that. Not knowing what he was talking about I brushed my hair away from my eyes when I felt something. My eyes shifted to Clarke's and she nodded slightly, the mark from our visit had followed me back.

"The mark of the Commander." I knew that wasn't enough for him since he knew nothing about us but at the moment I wasn't looking to get into it. Bellamy looked like he wanted to ask questions as well but realized he would have to wait.

—

Clarke POV

It took almost 2 hours before everything was sorted with waking everyone up and mandatory health checks by my mom. I had seen Octavia a few times but they were still keeping her separate with the other Eligius members. Bellamy had hardly left my side since we woke up and I had to fight myself not to snap at him. He knew something was up between Madi and myself, something 125 years of sleep couldn't explain.

"Hey Clarke?" I turned to find Madi closely followed by Gaia and Indra. By how they were following her she had already managed to fill them in on our experience. We had no idea the reaction of Wonkru so getting those two on board was a good start. "I know you've been busy dealing with everything so I managed to track down Octavia for you."

"What do you need from my sister Clarke?" Worry slipped into Bellamy's voice.

"It's not what I need from her but what she requires from me." Leaving him with that cryptic sentence I followed Madi knowing he would follow. "Everyone has been gathered?"

"They have been Waneheda" hearing the name from Indra felt different now. It was more than just that, it was a title that soon would mean so much more.

We ended up heading to the bridge where the small gathering waited us. Everyone of importance was there; that is most members of Eligius were not. Octavia stood slightly separated from the group with a small group so I went directly to her.

"Octavia, might we speak privately? Well mostly as your brother won't leave until he knows." With Octavia's acceptance Madi and myself lead them to a free room.

As we entered the room Madi put her back to the door blocking any others from entering before nodding in my direction. "Waneheda"

Both siblings had confused looks upon their faces as they turned towards me but that was understandable.

"Madi and myself had something happen during cryosleep, it's hard to explain but all will be explained in time. The reason I wanted to talk to you Octavia is a bit of a personal matter. My time during our sleep I truly became Waneheda." As expected my announcement was met with silence and scepticism. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the flower, don't ask me how it was there but like the mark on Madi's forehead it was unexplainable.

—-  
Octavia POV

When Clarke pulled the flower out of her pocket my thought process stopped dead. This private meeting was confusing enough add to this new dynamic between them but why would she have THAT flower.

"While Madi and I were in cryosleep we visited another place. I won't get into it too much to save repeating again but I can see by your reaction you recognize this flower." She offered it to me which I took gingerly swallowing back a lump in my throat. " the true position of Waneheda is a pathway between us and them. Since we landed we adopted their 'may we meet again' farewell; I have now learned that we will and can. Lexa, Anya, Roan, Jasper and yes Lincoln all had their piece to say."

Stay strong I told myself, she's lied countless times in the past this isn't any different. I ignored the flower, that's just pure luck she knew about that although who knows why she had one. Hearing from him again was my hearts greatest desire but if I have learned anything the past few years is to guard it like a fortress.

"My heart, my fire, my morning flower"

My head shot around to meet hers and my fortress shattered into pieces. Repressed memories of my time with him came flooding back with a vengeance. I could vaguely hear my brother calling my name and arms around me but I was so overwhelmed I just melted into the embrace letting the tears flow.

—

I swallowed the lump in my throat and wiped my eyes. The effect on Octavia was instantaneous when I uttered the sentence. I walked over and rested my hand on Bellamy's shoulder to get his attention. "Be there for her now but let her know that he waits as well. All she has to do is open herself to the possibility. I'll be a call away if needed but Madi and myself need to inform the others. " Bellamy nodded with wet eyes as he held his sister.

That was hard but easier than I had expected. I reached out and took Madi's hand as we returned to the others. I knew as I'm sure she did that what would come next would challenge us all as never before.


End file.
